memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2013 productions
Production [[image:STID, affiche française.jpg|thumb| "Notre monde va sombrer"]] [[image:Star Trek Vers les ténèbres.jpg|thumb|"Star Trek vers les ténèbres"]] * 12 avril - "Star Trek: Live to Projection Concert" est réalisé par Michael Giacchino en Suisse. Concert orchestral avec en fond sur écran. * 23 avril - Avant-première mondiale de à Sydney en Australie. ** 25 avril - à Moscou en Russie ** 26 avril - à Paris en France ** 29 avril - à Berlin en Allemagne ** 2 mai - à Londres en Angleterre ** 14 mai - à Hollywood aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique * 17 mai - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" aux USA et au Québec * 5 juin - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" en Belgique * 12 juin - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" en France et en Suisse Romande ---- Cycle Star Trek sur Arte, effectivement ces films sont diffusés pour la 1ère fois en France sur une chaîne en clair. * 26 mai - * 27 mai - * 2 juin - , * 3 iuin ''' - , ---- * '''26 mai - "Star Trek: True Stories", documentaire de Phil Stebbing sur Arte *''' 26 mai''' - "Aux frontières de l’infini" - documentaire de Julian Jones sur Arte Décès * 7 janvier - Mort de David Richard Ellis * 22 janvier - Mort de Leslie Frankenheimer * 1 février - Mort de Robin Sachs * 10 février - Mort de David Gibbs * 13 mars - Mort de Malachi Throne * 24 mars - Mort de Peter Duryea * 29 mars - Mort de James Mees * 4 avril - Mort de Carmine Infantino * 30 avril - Mort de Mike Gray * 5 juin - Mort de Katherine Woodville * 23 juin - Mort de Richard Matheson * 31 juillet - Mort de Michael Ansara Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 29 janvier - Publication de "Allegiance in Exile" de David R. George III * 26 Février - Publication de "Devil's Bargain" de Tony Daniel * 26 mars - Publication de "The Weight of Worlds" de Greg Cox * 30 Avril - Publication de "The Folded World" de Jeff Mariotte * 28 Mai - Publication de "The Shocks of Adversity" de William Leisner * 30 Juillet - Publication de "From History's Shadow" de Dayton Ward * Publication de "The Twilight Realm" de Greg Cox TNG-DS9 * 27 août - Publication de "The Fall" #1: "Revelation and Dust" de David R. George III ENT * 25 Juin - Publication de "Rise of the Federation" #1: "A Choice of Futures" de Christopher L. Bennett ALT ;Pocket Books * 21 mai - Publication de "Star Trek Into Darkness (roman)" de Alan Dean Foster :Incertains * Publication de "Refugees" de Alan Dean Foster * Publication de "Seek a Newer World" de Christopher L. Bennett * Publication de "More Beautiful Than Death" de David Mack * Publication de "The Hazard of Concealing" de Greg Cox E-romans TNG * 25 mars - Publication de "The Stuff of Dreams" de James Swallow Comics TOS * 28 mai - Publication de "The John Byrne Collection" de John Byrne contenant les comics: ** "Assignment Earth" ** "Crew" ** "Leonard McCoy: Frontier Doctor" ** "Romulans" contenant: *** "Romulans (Alien Spotlight 2008)" *** "The Hollow Crown" *** "Schism" TNG-VOY ; IDW Publishing * '''9 avril' - Publication de l'album "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive" ALT 100px|right ; IDW Publishing * 21 Janvier - Publication de "Countdown to Darkness" de Roberto Orci et Mike Johnson * 6 février - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 17: Bones" de Mike Johnson et F. Leonard Johnson * 20 février - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 18: The Voice of a Falling Star" de Ryan Parrott * 10 mars - Publication de "Star Trek, Volume 4" contenant: ** "The Redshirt's Tale" ** "Ongoing, Issue 14" ** "Mirrored" * 27 mars - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 19: Scotty" de Mike Johnson * 10 avril - Publication de "Star Trek - Space-Spanning Treasury Edition" contenant: ** "The Return's of Archons" ** "The Redshirt's Tale" * 10 avril - Publication de "Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness - omnibus" * 8 mai - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 20: Red Level Down" de Mike Johnson * 29 mai - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 21": "Star Trek after Darkness" #1 de Mike Johnson * 26 juin - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 22": "Star Trek after Darkness" #2 de Mike Johnson * 24 juillet - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 23": "Star Trek after Darkness" #3 de Mike Johnson * 14 août - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 24" de Mike Johnson Autres publications * 12 février - Publication de "Deep Space Nine Collection" (musique) chez La-La Land Records * 26 février - Publication de "Stuck on Star Trek" de Joe Corroney chez Universe Publishing * 5 Mars - Publication de "Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation" de Marcus Riley et Ben Robinson chez Pocket Books * 7 Mars - Publication de "Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise" chez Carlton Books * 12 mars - Publication de "Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary" chez Dorling Kindersley * 26 mars - Publication de ''ENT season 1 blu-ray'' * 9 avril - Publication de "Star Trek: Phaser" chez Running Press * 10 avril - Publication de ''TNG season 3 blu-ray'' * 23 avril - Publication de "How to Speak Klingon" par Ben Grossblatt chez Chronicle Books * 30 avril - Publication de "The Star Trek Craft Book" de Angie Pedersen chez Pocket Books * 20 mai - Publication de "Star Trek: The Next Generation (musique)" - "the expanded score to The Best of Both Worlds" de Ron Jones chez GNP Crescendo Records * 28 mai - Publication de "Star Trek Into Darkness (musique)" chez Varèse Sarabande Records * 28 mai - Publication de "Star Trek Cross-Stitch" de John Lohman chez Pocket Books * 18 Juin - Publication de "Star Trek FAQ 2.0" de Mark Clark chez Applause Books * 25juin - Publication du cross-over Star Trek - X-Men "Legion of Super-Heroes" de Chris Roberson chez IDW Publishing * 31 juillet - Publication de ''TNG season 4 blu-ray'' * 6 août - Publication de "Star Trek Into Darkness (calendrier)" * 21 août - Publication de ''ENT season 2 blu-ray'' Jeux * février - Publication de petits jouets Kre-O (genre de Lego) * 23 avril - Publication de "Star Trek (jeu vidéo chronologie alternative)" chez Paramount Digital Entertainment, Namco Bandai et Digital Extremes * 21 mai - Sortie de la première extension "Legacy of Romulus" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 1 avril - Publication de ''ENT saison 1 blu-ray'' * 10 avril - Publication de ''TNG saison 3 blu-ray'' * 31 juillet - Publication de ''TNG saison 4 blu-ray'' * 21 août - Publication de ''ENT saison 2 blu-ray'' * 10 septembre - Publication de en "blu-ray" et "DVD" (marché québécois) * 16 octobre - Publication de "Star Trek Into Darkness" en "blu-ray" et "DVD" * 17 octobre - Publication de "Star Trek, l'histoire non-officielle" chez Presses de la Cité * 8 novembre - Publication de "Hors collection Star Trek: l'encyclopédie" chez Huginn & Muninn * 20 novembre - Publication de ''TNG saison 5 blu-ray'' Univers des fans * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * 11 juin - Au cinématographe de Sainte Foy les Lyon, France (un petit cinéma indépendant) diffusion du fanfilm français "Star Trek: Le Retour des Moltens" de Benjamin Yoris (byoris@gmail.com) * Des fans Étatsuniens ont entrepris de rénover la navette Galileo de TOS. Découvrez leur site et les images du travail effectué dans leur galerie photos. Galileo restoration ---- en:2013 productions Catégorie:Chronologie de production